


a long way

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: kurodai week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, okay this is just really fluffy go away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They’ve really come a long way.”</p><p>“We all have.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a long way

**Author's Note:**

> for kurodai week day 6: graduation/future

Tetsurou exits the shower- hair damp and flat but still a mess; a towel slung around his neck. He’s shirtless and thinking about using this to his advantage. He pads into the living room and finds Daichi watching a volleyball match: Japan versus Brazil.

“Hello,” he drawls, in his best seductive voice, as he sits down.

“Shh,” Daichi hushes him, flapping a hand. Tetsurou is taken aback. He watches the screen and then sees the object of Daichi’s fixation.

A puff of orange hair races from the back; the ball arcs away from the setter in a way that is all too familiar; it slams down on the other side- a point for Japan; and the camera zooms in to show the setter-spiker duo.

They’re much older now, but the faces are still recognizable: Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou- the legendary pair from Karasuno.

Tetsurou glances at Daichi, who’s rubbing his eyes. “Are you crying?” he asks, startled.

“Shut up.” Daichi mutters, definitely with tears in his eyes. “I’m just-” his voice cracks. “Really proud.” His voice is thick with emotion- evidentially pride.

Tetsurou wraps an arm around Daichi and holds him close as they watch Japan beat the pants off of Brazil. It’s a storybook ending for Daichi’s kouhai. The Japanese team erupts in cheers when the ball lands for the last time. They high-five and some of them are crying, but Hinata and Kageyama just cling to each other, staring into each other’s eyes like everything else has disappeared.

The announcer moves on, talking about award ceremonies and retiring players. Daichi looks so proud, Tetsurou’s afraid he might burst, but he gets it. He’s proud of the oddball duo too. He’s proud of Lev, who’s also on the team, and is currently jumping around like the mad man he is. He gets it; that despite the headaches they’ve caused, your juniors can be like kids to you- but maybe worse because you can’t really stop them from making really bad decisions.

Daichi rubs his eyes and says, “They used to be the worst enemies.” Tetsurou laughs.

“No way!” he exclaims.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t be able to tell now.” Daichi agrees. “They’ve really come a long way.” He has a mushy, proud papa look on his face. Tetsurou can’t help but kiss him.

“We all have.” he says, and Daichi smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> incredibly late and also really short ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
